When Will Io Realize Tsumiki's Love?
by Trueachievementhunter
Summary: When Will Io Finally Realize Tsumiki's Love Towards Him? Tune In This Fan Fic To Know When!


| Chapter 1, Trying To Confess Day 1 |

It Was always the regular morning with io, and tsumiki, But, It was near their graduation of high school, And she knows that When Io Goes to college, She might not be with him anymore, Maybe he'll even like another girl, That was when she realized, Time's Running out, With 2 Months Left Before Graduation, She needs to be able to confess, With that, She starts The mission to try to confess her love.

"I...io..." Tsumiki said as usual

"Hmm Tsumiki?"

"Umm...do...do you...want to-"

"She wants you to have dinner with you!" As always, mayoi cuts the conversation, and hime was insta-koed with that word.

"Is that true tsumiki?"

"Y...yes...it is..." The Three (io,sakaki,and mayoi) were shocked to hear that.

"A-are You Serious?!" Mayoi asked still in shock, its rare to see tsumiki Confess and not get mad

"Y...yes...yes it is true..."

"Well, what time would you like me to be there, and where are we eating?"

"Seven o'clock...at...at...um..."

"Well?"

"Um..." Tsumiki was confused as she never thought io would accept it.

"Uh...She'll meet you at hatch potch" Said mayoi.

"Do they serve dinners now?"

"Yes they do, right sakaki?"

"R-Right!" Sakaki agreed.

"Okay, see you there tsumiki" Io Then Left, looking a bit excited.

"Th...Thanks..."

"For?" Said sakaki raising an eyebrow.

"For...for helping me..."

"Your welcome"

"But...do they...serve dinners at hatch potch?" Tsumiki asked

"Don't worry Tsumiki, Just work on getting closer to io, we'll prepare the best dish served at hatch potch!"

And unusually, tsumiki, gave a thank you nod instead of the traditional get mad and throw us in the air mode, and then tsumiki left.

"So sakaki...what are we going to serve them tonight?"

"Me and miiko will think something, mayoi, can you take care of the romantic stuff?"

"I'm on it!"

Sakaki and mayoi ran to get the things they need.

Leaving hime chan to bleed out...

04:35 PM

After school...

"Tsumiki"

"Y...yes io?"

"See you tonight"

and then io gave a little kiss on her cheeks, which led to both hime and tsumiki to bleed out (again)

04:58 PM

"So sakaki...what is the food for dinner for tsumiki and io?"

"Me and miiko was Thinking that the food could be Yagyu beef for io and a Boiled King lobster for tsumiki and a signature love cake for dessert"

(Th...that's too elegant even for me...)

Said mayoi in her mind.

"Maybe that's a little too much?"

"No...it is for the two lovers"

"Hmmm...Maybe your right (that's still too much though)"

"Hey guys!What are you two talking about?" Hime heard them talking and started to join in.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you bled out last time when we were talking, were planning a dinner for tsumiki, maybe you can prepare the drinks and desserts"

"I'm on it!" Hime then ran through the halls to buy the ingredients.

"That was unusual for hime, she'd never run through the halls like that"

"Yes that was unusual, anyways, what did you get?"

"I got a romantic scented candle, someone to sing a romance song, a chandelier, and I got fancy plates and Glasses, and I've redecorated hatch potch to look like a romantic dinner place"

"Good, now, let's get back to work!" Then the both of them rushed out and jumped out the windows.

"NO JUMPING IN THE HALLS PLEASE!"

Remembering that old rule that kikuyu made.

05:58 PM

"1 hour before I meet io...I hope those two did well..."

Meanwhile at hatch potch...

Hime came in just now...

"They did TOO Much..."

The room was dim with only the candles and the chandelier hanging above the table lighting the place up, The well decorated table mat, with the fancy Plating and glasses, And they had a stage where there would be a person singing a romantic song, and the place was decorated as well, it didn't look more like a bakery anymore, it looks like a fancy restaurant.

"Luckily I've brought a drink that'll please them!"

Said hime while holding a bottle filled with Lava Flow (Cocktail) Hand made by hime, She gave it to mayoi.

"Hime, what is this?"

"It is Lava Flow"

"WHY A cocktail?!"

"Don't worry, I made the rum non alcoholic so its safe for tsumiki to drink"

"You're lucky I got collins type of glasses... Is it as good as I think it is?"

"Here, I knew you would try some, Here's a small bottle of lava flow"

"Thanks hime!"

She then tried it

"Wow it is good! Now without alcohol! You're brilliant hime!"

"Thanks. Mayoi! That means a lot coming from you"

Hime put a smile in her face.

"Okay! Let's get back to work! Hime, can you clean the place?"

"Sure!"

06:37 PM

"30 Minutes till the lovers come here, c'mon let's get to it!"

"You're not even helping mayoi"

"I helped this place a lot by decorating the whole thing!"

"Oh yeah...I forgot you're a fast worker..."

"alright, everything's checked, were good to go!"

At tsumiki's house...

"I don't have to worry about it, mayoi is a tech wizard, sakaki's a good baker, and hime's a good bartender (I think?) I have nothing to worry..." Said tsumiki

At io's house

"I think I'm mentally ready, I've got my knowledge set, and my suit is clean, everything will pass by finely...I hope..."

06:58 PM

"Sakaki, Are we Forgetting something?" Asked Hime.

"THE VEHICLE TO BRING THEM HERE!? WE FORGOT IT!"

Yelled Sakaki just remembering that

"Don't worry, I already Ordered a limousine!"

'A Limousine?! That's CRAZY!' That Thought Flashed through both sakaki and hime.

Meanwhile...

"Tsumiki! A limousine is here to pick you up! Io is already in the limo!"

W-WHAT?! Thought Tsumiki, who rented the limo, was it io? Thought tsumiki.

"Hi, Tsumiki."

"H-Hi...io..."

"Who would have thought to rent a limo?" (Everything is going okay...I just need to last till the end) Thought io, Its rare to see him thought to himself like this...

"Iiiiiio...iiioo...io...wake up io..."

"Hmm...what?" Io was spacing out , and then slept, usually, this doesn't happen to io Very Often, doesn't it?

"Was I spacing out?"

"I guess...you were staring to the roof, and then..."

"And then?"

Tsumiki let out a little blush. "You were sleeping on my lap..."

(Oh Io, What am I doing? I slept on a girls lap, that is so not good...)

"Um...could you...not let anyone know about this?" Io let out a blush, Maybe he's not as dense as she thought he is...

"Um...io...don't sleep again..."

Io was as he looked, tired... He was preparing so much to the point he didn't sleep...

"Oh...sorry tsumiki..."

"Its okay io...oh...were already here..."

"Oh...come on then...let's go!"

They entered the hatch potch, seeing the aura, tsumiki and io blushed a little before proceeding to sit down at the table.

"Hello young couples, today's main course is boiled king lobster for the maiden,and yagyu beef for the guy, the dessert is our signature love cake, and the drinks a cocktail of lava flow, non alcohol of course." Said sakaki as the waiter

"What about appetizer?"

"The appetizer is a fresh salad, hand made, with a salad dressing of your choice,and the salad of your choice.

"Cesar Dressing, with cabbage, potatoes,fish,tomato,shiitake mushroom,and cheese please" said tsumiki.

"Island dressing, with mushrooms,beef,chicken,potato,cheese,and cabbage please."

"Coming right up sir"

"Wow, was that elegant or not?" Said io.

"Yes, I can't wait for my main course."

"Me too."

At The Kitchen...

"Alright,C'mon let's prepare the dishes, they're here, so let's get this going!" Said sakaki while turning the fryer up.

Flames went up and were seen by both of them.

"Wow, They look like they're cooking for the master chef competitions."

"Yes they do...I...io..."

"Yes tsumiki?"

"I...I was wondering, in our ride, why did you slept?"

"Well...I guess I was over preparing until I forgot to sleep..."

Tsumiki Thought: (W-What? Io Was Preparing To Go with me, to the point that...he didn't sleep? I must be dreaming, the real io won't do that...)

"Tsu...tsumiki..."

"Io?"

"Why were you gazing at the top?"

"I...I'm sorry io..."

"Don't worry, I did sleep at the limo."

"Oh yes...io...do you...like me?"

"..."

Silence was all it heard...

"Alright, here you are young couples, your salad, main dish, dessert and Drinks, enjoy"

So they ate the food

"The food is good here, tsumiki...do you perhaps...want to go out like this again?" Said io blushing a little.

"S...sure!"

After they were done, tsumiki gave a thank you to everyone who helped, and left happily, She thought: (although it was awkward, I'm glad this worked out well...)

"Good job guys, well done, now, let's go home..." Said sakaki patting everyone on the back.

"Okay, let's go!"

The Restaurant Officially closed, and day 1 went perfectly, a great way to end the day...a happy day end...


End file.
